Para ti
by anti-fresas12
Summary: Un anti- Narusaku y anti-Sakura inspirado en otra de mis canciones. Ya saben como soy X X


Un anti- Narusaku y anti-Sakura inspirado en otra de mis canciones. Ya saben como soy X_X

….

**Para ti.**

Naruto Uzumaki era un chico ninja hiperactivo de 12 años, lamentablemente era muy solitario puesto que la gente lo odiaba por ser el contenedor del demonio de nueve colas. Pero eso no impedía que Naruto de alguna forma fuera feliz. Lamentablemente era un poco tonto y se enamoro de una persona con mal genio, fea, gritona y la peor cosa, estaba enamorada (sino más que obsesionada) de su mejor amigo.

**Me botaste, me rechazaste**

**No tenia dinero nunca me pelaste**

**Cuando te hablaba nunca mirabas**

**Dabas la vuelta e ibas con alguien más...**

-Buenos días Sakura-chan- Grito el rubio.

-Ash tenías que ser tu Naruto-Dijo Sakura fastidiada.

-E me preguntaba si quieres que te acompañe para ir al puente para reunirnos con Sasuke y Kakashi- sensei – desia Naruto sonrojado.

-JA ir contigo antes muerta- dijo Sakura- además mi Sasuke-kun podría pensar que estamos saliendo o algo por el estilo, mantente por lo menos 2 metros de distancia de mí.

Esto lo puso triste a Naruto, pero no lo desaminaría para confesarle se amor a Sakura.

**Eras tan fresa **

**Y no podías estar**

**Con alguien como yo**

Un chico rubio caminaba por las calles con la cabeza agachada, al parecer el "amor de su vida" lo avía rechazado esa tarde.

"_**FLASH BACK"**_

-Sakura yo te amo-dijo Naruto mientras la tomaba de su mano.

-Que asco no me vuelvas a tocar me entendiste a y además yo no te amo- dijo lo mas cruel que pudo a ver sonado un ser humano-mi corazón siempre le pertenecerá a Sasuke-kun además eres pobre. No eres guapo ni popular, yo no podría estar NUNCA con alguien como tu.

"**FIN DE EL FLASH BACK"**

Decidido, Naruto decidió romper cualquier lazo de amor con Sakura.

**Ahora regreso**

**No soy el mismo**

**Escuchas esto y te acuerdas de mí**

**Quieres buscarme, piensas mirarme**

**Puedes hacerlo solo en la televisión.**

Naruto volvió después de 2 años y medio y la primera persona que encontró fue…

-Hola Sakura, tiempo sin vernos eh- dijo Naruto sin expresión alguna.

-Hola "Naruto-kun"- dijo Sakura dulcemente.

-Y ese humor que- pregunto Naruto sin interés alguno.

-Es que me di cuenta que siempre te he amado y quería decirte que si querías ser MI novio- dijo Sakura.

-Asta crees- dijo Naruto FELIZ.

**Te sonrojaste**

**Ya te acordaste**

**Serré tu boca**

**Y mira lo que soy**

**Te platicaba**

**Tú te burlabas**

-¿Qué no recuerdas Haruno?-pregunto Naruto, al ver la cara de pregunta de parte de su compañera prosiguió- lo que me dijiste la última vez que me declare me dijiste: ", yo no podría estar NUNCA con alguien como tu"- Sakura al oir eso se sonrojo y recordó perfectamente de ese momento.

-Así que no me vengas con ese cuentito mejor trágatelo y déjame en paz- decía Naruto enojado.

Sakura al oír esas palabras se quedo sin habla ¿ese era el Naruto que se la pasaba todo el día persiguiéndola para pedirle una cita?

**Escuchas esto, esto es para ti...**

**Eras tan fresa**

**Y no podías estar**

**Con alguien como yo.**

**Ahora regreso...**

**No soy el mismo**

**Escuchas esto y te acuerdas de mí**

**Quieres buscarme piensas mirarme**

**Puedes hacerlo solo en la televisión.**

**(Solo en la televisión)**

-Naruto yo te amo-repetía Sakura llorando.

-Yo te odio- decía con una indiferencia igual a la de Sasuke.

**Eras tan fresa**

**Y no podías estar con alguien como yo.**

**Ahora regreso**

**No soy el mismo**

**Escuchas esto y te acuerdas de mí**

**Quieres buscarme, piensas mirarme**

**Puedes hacerlo solo en la televisión.**

-NARUTO YO TE AMO- grito una peli-azul con todas sus fuerzas, dejando un rubio sorprendido y una peli-chicle que echaba humo.

-Yo igual Hinata- decía mientras le daba un tierno y dulce beso en los labios.

Sakura al ver esta acción se echo a llorar, se fue corriendo a su casa mientras lloraba hasta quedarse dormida- te e perdido y a Sasuke-kun igual soy la peor persona del mundo.

**Ahora regreso**

**No soy el mismo**

**Escuchas esto y te acuerdas de mí**

**Quieres buscarme, piensas mirarme**

**Puedes hacerlo solo en la televisión.**

...

BUENO HASTA HAY LLEGO, NO MEGUSTO TANTO COMO EL ANTERIOR (MI PERDICION) PERO QUEDE COMFORME, GRACIAS POR SEGUIREME Y DEJAR SUS MENSAJES, TALVES NO AGA NADA DURANTE LAS VACIONES PERO AL RECRESO A CLASES LES PROMETO CONTINUAR: OTRO DIA DE SAN VALENTIN CHAO Y GRACIAS.


End file.
